


Hibiki's Happy Chance

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cheesy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hot Springs & Onsen, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Large Cock, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Requited Love, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Yandere, Yaoi, first time with male, for ryoma of course ;), i mean its heavily implied but, mentioned characters are in the relationship tags, some of the dialogue is sooooo cheezy im sorry, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: (couldn't think of a better title)
Hibiki's obsession with Prince Ryoma is almost yandere-level, and he never saw said prince show any sort of romantic affection towards other men while stalking him, so he couldn't possibly have any sort of romantic or even sexual feelings for him, right?
 
Boy, was he wrong.





	1. Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> my first completed non-one-shot story. enjoy, you horny motherfuckers. chapter 2 is coming shortly dont worry ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )
> 
> !!![DO NOT CRITIQUE. I ONLY WRITE FICS FOR FUN.]!!!

Hibiki sighed as he undid his hairtie, his formerly-braided hair finally getting to breathe.

“Ah...nothing like a good relaxing time in the hot spring...” Hibiki wrapped a towel arond his waist for modesty in case the girls were using the hot spring and looked up again.

There were no girls _thank the gods_.

Just Ryoma. All alone. Stark naked. Facing him.

_Dear gods, never mind!!!_

“Hibiki. What a treat to see you here!”

Hibiki's towel ended up dropping to the floor, fully exposing himself to his superior. Dear fucking gods, he was _huge_. Eight inches, _at least_ , and he was flaccid! And looking at his own cock, it made Hibiki look like a toothpick.

“L-Lord Ryoma!” Hibiki blushed hard and he felt like he was about to faint from all the blood rushing to his's face, and the kinshi knight could have sworn he felt a bit of blood trickle out of his nose. Seeing his crush like...this was almost too much for him.

“Hibiki. You don't need to act in such a way. We're both men. It's only natural...”

He has no idea.

Hibiki was working as a Hoshidan soldier ever since he was even old enough to join the army. At the time of his recruitment, he was only a few months older than Ryoma, and he wasn't even serving for a full year before King Sumeragi was killed and Koji was abducted by King Garon.

While Hoshido was in a state of grief over the king's death and the middle child of the royal family being taken, Hibiki, in secret, comforted the remaining siblings, especially Sakura and Hinoka, through hard times. During this time, he spent his days trying to become an elite soldier worthy enough to serve one of the royals or even Queen Mikoto herself.

He started developing a crush on the younger Ryoma and he _hated_ it. He didn't know why he was developing feelings for him. Perhaps it was the small crush he had on the king while he was still alive, since it was probably the genetics talking? Or something else? All he knew was, he wanted it to stop. Badly.

It didn't.

Hibiki swallowed what felt like a stone and slowly and carefully entered the bath, making sure he didn't slip and hit his head like the last time he was in there (fucking Jin and his damn soap prank).

“Hm...warm...” the minty-haired man sat down in the water, sighing.

“Yes, it is. It's the perfect place to relieve some stress and relax these tired muscles.” the slightly younger man looks up at Hibiki and smiles warmly. “You look lonely. Would you like to sit with me?”

“Uh...uh...sure, whatever you say, Lord Ryoma...” Hibiki gets up and moves over next to Ryoma.

“I must ask. Why were you so flustered when you saw me nude? Keep in mind that you don't have to answer this question if you feel like it's too personal.”

“It was just the heat. I thought I was all alone.” Hibiki slips his arms under his legs and looks down at the impeccably clean waters. “Plus, I never suspected I'd find somebody like you here...”

“I see...” the crown prince's eyes move back to Hibiki, who is now up to his chin in the water making bubbles. “Hehehehe...you're a real character, aren't you?”

Gods-damnit.

Hibiki was only doing that as a piss-poor attempt to get his mind off Ryoma. He...just couldn't resist anything about him. His beautiful, thick brown hair akin to a lion's mane, his pure passion in what he does and being a perfect fit for the throne, his impossibly perfect physique, hair in all the right places, his beautiful face...shit, he was infatuated.

“Ugh...my shoulders are sore and this water is not helping. Would you mind giving me a back-rub?”

Hibiki was sweating, both from the heat and from Ryoma's request. “Y-yes, Lord Ryoma...”

The kinshi knight's hands find his superior's shoulders, squeezing firmly on them. He hears Ryoma audibly sigh, and he turns his head so he was just making eye contact with him. “mmmmm...That feels nice...Go a little lower...”

Hibiki slips his hands slightly under his armpits, using his thumbs to press down right above his shoulderblades.

Hibiki is becoming really uncomfortable, and he feels a familiar feeling between his legs.

“I-I need to go...I'm really sorry...”

“Why?”

“I just need to go, okay? The heat is too much...” the pastel-green-haired man ceases what he was doing and bolts out of the pool.

-*-*-*-

Two weeks had passed since then...

A mission to clear a horde of Faceless from nearby a defenseless village didn't go as planned for a certain kinshi knight. The mission in question was a slight inconvenience, since Prince Xander and Prince Ryoma had vowed peace between the two kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido just yesterday.

Hibiki is completely surrounded by Faceless in mid-battle, almost helpless, as his kinshi got spooked and flew off, his naginata broke, and now, his only form of defense was his yumi, and it wasn't even that much of a reliable weapon. Plus, there were no healers in sight, and he twisted his ankle.

He _whimpers_ , and tries to draw another shot at a Faceless who was just about to grab him by the legs, but he then discovers that he's all out of arrows. He screws his eyes shut, finally accepting defeat and eventually death.

But he doesn't die. The kinshi knight's eyes weakly flutter open, seeing a blade slice one of the monsters, killing it in one clean strike, and Hibiki recognizes the familiar glint and electical current of Raijinto.

Ryoma is fast in grabbing the injured Hibiki and putting him over his shoulder, swinging his blade at anyone; or more realistically, any _thing_ ; that wasn't an ally as he dashes through the battlefield.

“Don't worry, Hibiki. I'm just getting you to safety.”

“Nnnnn-nnnhhh...gh...” Hibiki's eyesight is getting blurry, and he's beginning to slip in and out of unconsiousness.

“Sakura!” Ryoma shouts, slowing down when he got closer to his sister.

He gently sets Hibiki down on one of the blankets that the princess set out for injured soldiers. “I found Hibiki half-dead surrounded by Faceless! He's in grave danger.”

“Nnnnnnnhhh...f-fuck...wh-what happened?”

“Ah! Y-you almost died...but big brother Ryoma saved you!” Sakura shakes, tears almost forming in her eyes. “D-don't worry, Hibiki! I'll help you the best I can!”

“Thank you, Lady Sakura.” Hibiki says weakly, before looking back and seeing Ryoma running off to join the others in trying to fight off the horde. The injured knight sighs, looking to the dim sky and closing his plum-coloured eyes.

 

“Lord Ryoma?” Hibiki says, standing outside Ryoma's tent.

“Oh. Hibiki. Come in. I want to make a very personal request.” Ryoma sets down the book he was reading before Hibiki entered.

Hibiki sets his crutch down right outside the tent and crawls inside before sitting down on the ground. “Wh-what is it?”

Ryoma grabs Hibiki's wrist, yanking it with such force that the kinshi knight ends up on top of him.

“Ouch! You almost pulled my arm out of it's socket.”

“I need you to do me a favour.”

“Y-yes, sir?” Hibiki gulps afterwards.

Ryoma pulls the other man in closer. “I want you to service me.”

Hibiki immediately flares up. “D-does 'service' mean what I think it means?” Dear gods, this can't be real...this HAS to be a dream!

“Was I not clear? I want you to suck me off.”

“A-ah!!!! Wh-wh—I-I-I...” and that was when Hibiki lost it. He pinched himself, hoping this was a dream.

It wasn't.

“L-Lord Ryoma! This...th-this is so unlike you...a-are you sure?”

“If you don't want this, then I won't mind relieving this myself...”

“N-no, Lord Ryoma...yes...I will do it...” Hibiki's heart was pounding hard enough that he swore it was going to burst through his chest. This was his long-time crush, and he never thought he'd tell him to do something like this! He was never sure he was even into men! “You know, my lips aren't just good for talking and kissing...”

The soldier crawls off of Ryoma, gulping and tugging at the waistline of his superior's pants and pulling them down to see that his erection was already straining against his fundoshi. Hibiki is sweating profusely. Was he really going to do this?

The light-green-haired man frees Ryoma's cock from it's cloth barrier. Gods, it looks even bigger up close!

“Oh my gods...” Hibiki swallows his pride, wrapping his slender yet sturdy fingers around Ryoma's throbbing, aching member, and beginning to stroke it slowly while toying with the foreskin. He uses his other hand to caress the other man's balls, and then takes one of them into his mouth, earning a low grunt from Ryoma, followed by a breathy moan.

“Ah...h-how are you so good at this?”

Hibiki stops sucking, his lips curling into a small grin. “Oh, I've practiced on some of the other soldiers...I'm quite popular~” the kinshi knight moves up to Ryoma's cock, running his tongue in a straight line up to the head and planting a delicate kiss to the very tip. “You can use this body in any way you like...”

Hibiki finally takes Ryoma's veiny cock into his mouth and starts bobbing his head up and down, taking as much as he can. And it's a lot! He must have trained his gag reflexes away, and Hibiki is all the way up to the hilt, burying his nose in the prince's coarse brown pubes. Ryoma can kind of see a slight bulge in the minty-haired knight's throat.

“Nghaaa...H-Hibiki...d-don't take too much, you look like you can't breathe...”

“R'laksh. Uh knoh whuh um doeng.”

“Well...since you just said that...” Ryoma grabs the back of Hibiki's head with both hands, forces him down lower, and then starts facefucking him. “Mmmmmmh...would you like it if I degrade you?”

“Mrrrrm hrrrmh...”

“A-ahhhhh......You like it when I abuse your throat like this, you worthless whore?”

The Hoshidan prince can hear Hibiki audibly moan into his cock, sending out a vibrating sensation that made him shiver.

“O-ooooohhhhh~ Are you...are you sure you're okay?”

“Uhhh-uhhh schtaah!” Hibiki tries to pull himself off of the other man's cock. Ryoma allows him to stop, pulling the kinshi knight by the braid off of him, allowing Hibiki to breathe. “Th-thank you, milord. I could barely breathe...”

“Make sure you can handle the things that I ask you to do.”

“I could, but I just need to take some time to breathe.” Hibiki replies, lazily pumping Ryoma's cock.

“Gh...I know...I'm just telling you now...but I figured you needed to stop momentarily to breathe.”

“W-well, thank you.”

“You can begin again if you're ready. I'll try to be more gentle this time.”

Hibiki starts over, placing his mouth on the entire head and sucking, stopping to tickle the slit with his tongue, before going back, and he makes sure that he licks up every single drop of precum.

He goes a bit deeper down, just enough so that the tip was about to hit his uvula.

“Hibiki!” that was Bette, interrupting the two's private time.

“Guh!” the kinshi knight stops to see where the sudden voice was coming from. “D-don't come in!”

“Alright, but I'm just here to tell you that I found your bird. Don't you worry, she's okay.”

“Th-thank you...now, please go away.”

“Alright. G'night, Hibiki.”

“O-okay...” Hibiki makes sure Bette is back in her tent by listening to her footsteps slowly become quieter and quieter. “She's gone.”

_Hmmmm...I wonder why Hibiki was in Prince Ryoma's tent...I'll at least try to put the pieces together tomorrow...ehehehehehe~_

Hibiki gets back to pleasuring his superior, placing his lips back around his cock, once again deepthroating him, this time, with much more thorough bobs.

“Ahhhh...Hibiki...I'm close.........”

The kinshi knight stops once again, putting the head of the samurai prince's cock on his tongue as he awaits that glorious cumshot while vigorously jerking him off.

“C'mon, big boy...gimme the money shot~”

“Ngh...just......a little...more...ghh.........k-kuso...” Ryoma screws his eyes shut. He can't take it anymore! He puts his hand over his mouth and bucks his hips up as he finally cums, his hot seed filling Hibiki's mouth.

Hibiki swallows, licking his lips afterwards. “Thank you, Lord Ryoma~” Hibiki puts his index finger on the corner of his lip and winks, Ryoma's softening cock still in hand.

“No. Thank _you_.” Ryoma says weakly, panting softly. “Hibiki.”

“Yes~?”

“The night after we head back from this mission, I expect you to come to my bedchambers.”

“Yes, milord~”

The brunet pulls his pants back up, seeing Hibiki leave his tent and going back to his own.

Both parties agreed that they'd enjoy this very much.

 

To be continued...


	2. Capturing a Lobster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (shitty joke for chapter lmao)
> 
> btw, Koji = M!Corrin just to let you know ;-]
> 
> dont ask how two dudes can have a baby people can transform into dragons and dogs AND THERES MAGIC AND FLYING HORSES AND GIANT RIDEABLE BIRBS COME AGAIN?
> 
> this fic is complete shit i know

“So...Hibiki...what even was going on in Ryoma's tent the other day?” Bette asks, gnawing at a sandwich Jin made her.

“I-I was just tending to his wounds...that's all...wh-where did you get that sandwich?”

“Jin made it for me.”

“Out of what? Gods, don't tell me he took the ingredients for that without asking.”

Jin, who was riding on Bette's back looked away in what seemed to be embarrassment.

_What a moron._ Hibiki thought, looking up at the sky. It's getting dark.

Ryoma.

“I have to go.” Hibiki limps away, his ankle still busted from the last mission.

-*-*-*-

Hibiki shed his armour, making sure to wear as little as possible while still being modest. He didn't braid his hair and actually bothered to brush it properly, leaving the wispy pastel green locks to fall around his broad shoulders and back.

Hibiki picked up his crutch, and made his way to Ryoma's bedroom, slowly sliding the door open. “M-milord?”

“Aw, you didn't have to dress up for me...” Ryoma gets up from the bed and grabs Hibiki's hips, pulling him in closer. “Mmmmm...Hibiki. I've been waiting for you for far, far too long...”

“Milord...I-I must ask. What has gotten into you?”

“Good question, Hibiki. Don't you think I never noticed your sick little obsession with me? Well, think again. Snippets of my hair, several articles of clothing that I merely dismissed as missing—inlcuding unwashed undergarments—a bandage from the time I cut my hand...I realized one day that you were the one who took all of those, but I never knew beforehand that you wanted me so bad. And that's when I knew you were the one...” Ryoma pulled the older in even closer so that their noses were just about to touch. “I'm here to fulfill your nastiest fantasies about me...I might even be able to go on all night...”

“Well, don't tire yourself out too much. Remember, your coronation is tomorrow, and you need the energy.”

“That may be correct, but all I want right now is to make you scream my name all night long...” the brunet's fingers trail up and down Hibiki's sides. “...As you tremble and quiver under my dominance, I'd try to squeeze every single last moan out of your pretty little lips...” Ryoma proceeds to start licking and nipping at Hibiki's ear. “I want you all for my own...” Ryoma whispers.

 

“......Possibly for the rest of our lives...”

Ryoma kisses Hibiki passionately, pinning him onto the bed behind them.“Wouldn't you like to rule Hoshido alongside me? Being my 'queen', and finding a way to concieve an heir as well...” Ryoma makes quick work of unlacing Hibiki's top, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. “Would you like that?”

Hibiki nods, slightly shivering from the cool air on his bare chest. “Y-yes...yes I would, my dear...you've made all my dreams come true...thank you...” the kinshi knight embraces Ryoma, pulling him into a sweet kiss. “It would make me forget my past...please, I beg of you, Ryoma...make sweet, sweet love to me...all night...”

“Yes, my love...my husband...my dear, sweet Hibiki...” Ryoma completely ignores the lack of title and plants a soft kiss to Hibiki's temple before his hands find his pants, pulling them down slowly along with his fundoshi.

Ryoma makes quick work with the only clothes on his own body, that being the deep red nightgown he wore to bed.

The two were now completely nude, looking each other in the eyes. Ryoma gets off the bed momentarily, and returns to his original position on top of the green-haired knight with a vial of oil in hand. “We'll need this later.” he puts it down on the floor next to the bed.

The younger but larger man began planting soft kisses all over Hibiki's neck and collarbone, occasionally stopping and sucking on his pale, succulent skin before going back to layering the area with kisses and love bites.

“O-ohhhh...that's good...” the pastel-haired man moans, feeling the brunet's warm breath on the nape of his neck.

“Tell me what to do next.”

“I...I want you to touch me.”

Ryoma moves his hands down to Hibiki's exposed cock, lightly grasping it with his hard, calloused hand and slowly pumping it, feeling it slowly come to life under his warm grasp.

Hibiki's cock wasn't as small as the man in question thought it was. It was slightly above average for a man of his ethnicity and age, so let's say about six inches, give or take. But compared to somebody like Ryoma, it made him a bit insecure. It must be the dragon blood.

Their lips met for the third time, and this time, their tongues slid inside each other's mouthes, wriggling around like two worms in a child's hand. This was the first time Hibiki had ever been touched by another human in months, and moans through the kiss at the amazing and relieving feeling. Ryoma's free hand aimlessly wandered around Hibiki's torso, feeling many things, from his toned abs to his lithe thighs, thumb tracing over scars new and old.

“Ahhhhhhh....haaaaahh~ pl-please milord...take me now...”

“I was waiting to do so for a while...gods, I can't stop thinking how it would feel to have myself inside you...”

“I'm sure I'd feel amazing, love~” Hibiki coos. “You know, this isn't the first time I've done this. Oh, it's FAR from that...”

“Mmmmmmmm......Nice...” Ryoma grabs the vial of oil from just off the bed, uncorking it and drizzling some of the contents onto his fingers. “I want to see your pretty face. Don't bother expecting me to ask you to turn over...” the man ghosts his fingers over Hibiki's entrance, looking into his eyes.

“This might be a little cold...okay?”

The greenet nods, shifting slightly so his arms were hooking his legs, and so Ryoma had easier access to his slightly-puffy hole. Ryoma teases the outside of Hibiki's entrance, his fingers lightly massaging the tight ring of muscle before pressing one of them into him at a tortuously slow speed.

It wasn't as cold as Ryoma thought it would be, at least to Hibiki, but the knight in question moaned a little as another finger was pushed inside of him, the brunet's pace inside him becoming faster and faster.

“O-ohhhhhh...Ryoma—Oh!” Hibiki slaps his mouth shut, hoping Ryoma wouldn't notice the lack of title.

“You know you don't have to use titles with me anymore.”

“Oh-ohhh, okay...hhhhhhgg...” Hibiki tosses his head back and lets out a shaky moan as Ryoma's fingers grazed his prostate. “D-do that again...only harder...”

Ryoma curls his fingers into Hibiki's prostate, pressing down softly and slowly massaging it. The pastel-haired man places his hand near his pelvic area, his head tossing back once more, and then back down. “Ryoma~ Ahhhh......” Ryoma scissors Hibiki open several times, trying to loosen him up a bit. He uses his one free hand to begin teasing Hibiki's cock, brushing his fingers up and down the length

Hibiki had “sessions” before where his partners made him cum several times by means of milking his prostate, and he liked it, especially when he ejaculated so many times that he ended up cumming dry, but he wanted this to be special. Of course, he was thinking of going for another round after this one, and Ryoma, to be painfully honest, kind of wanted to as well, but, like Hibiki mentioned earlier, coronation day was tomorrow, and he insisted that Ryoma, along with everyone else, got lots of rest for the big day.

“Does this feel good?” Ryoma asks, burying his face in the crook of Hibiki's neck as he adds a third finger.

“Y-yes...everything feels so...good.........I've never had any experiences like this in years...it feels like my first time all over again...”

“Mmmmmmm...if you like how this feels, this will feel even better...”

Ryoma pulls his fingers out, making Hibiki groan. He then wipes his fingers off on his leg and grabs the vial once more, pouring a bit more onto his stiff member and lathering it all over.

Ryoma sits up, lifting Hibiki's bottom half and propping it up on his thighs, and then proceeds to part his legs, resting both hands on his inner thighs. The very tip of Ryoma's length prods against the kinshi knight's slightly-stretched entrance, and then the samurai slowly sheaths himself inside, listening to Hibiki's sharp moans and shaky breaths as he does so.

“G-ghhhhh......g-gods...you're huge...hold my hand...” Hibiki said weakly, whimpering silently at the feeling of Ryoma fully sheathed inside of him.

Ryoma grabs Hibiki's hand, the other still on his thigh, their fingers intertwined as Ryoma's chest slightly heaves at the pressure of Hibiki's ass. “I feel that it's too late to ask you this, but do you have any diseases or infections? Don't worry about me. I'm clean.”

“Not that I know of. I always made sure my past partners were bug-free and washed themselves before and after sex.”

“I just bathed an hour ago. Does that count?”

“I guess so...” Hibiki sighs, fully adjusting to Ryoma's thick length. “Y-you can move now. But that wedding is called off if one of us gives the other anything.”

“Very well...I'll move...”

And he does move, slowly thrusting in and out of Hibiki at a steady pace.

“Ohhhhhh~ that's good...h-how do I feel, Ryoma?”

“Warm and soft...in such an odd way...I like it...have you always been this tight?”

“Y-yes...yes I have. You know orifices don't get looser the more they've been penetrated, right?”

“I am aware. Would you like me to go a bit faster?”

“Yes, milor—I mean Ryoma...” _That's going to take some time to get used to..._

Ryoma continues, his rhythm still steady as he begins going in and out of Hibiki a bit faster, slowly picking up speed over time “Tell me when it's too much...”

“Okay...” Hibiki says.

Mere minutes had passed, and Ryoma was in full control of Hibiki, continuing to fuck him into the bed.

“mmmmh...ah~......sore wa hontōni yoi kanji...”

Ryoma smiles, finding it cute how Hibiki suddenly slipped into Hoshidan. “Omae wa totemo kanpekidesu...aishiteru...”

“...Sumimasen—I-I mean sorry...I tend to slip into my mother tongue when I'm overwhelmed like this...” Hibiki blushes deeply, his violet eyes looking away from the king-to-be.

“Would you like me to stop?”

“No. Anything but that...please...faster...” 

Ryoma obliges, slamming into Hibiki a faster pace, his speed picking up a bit quicker than before. Hibiki feels himself becoming uncomfortably stiff. He reaches down to his neglected cock, giving it a few strokes before Ryoma caught on and replaced the kinshi knight's hand with his own.

Moans, grunts, and general noises of pure bliss continued to fill the room, and both seem to love this, but they have to stay a bit quiet since others are trying to sleep in adjacent rooms.

Hibiki screws his eyes shut, taking in the feeling of being filled with his lover's thick member and the relieving feeling of having his cock stimulated by such experienced hands.

“G-gods...you're so good at this...”

“Aren't I?” Ryoma whispers in-between heavy breaths, his pace becoming a bit faster, harder and more frenzied with each thrust. Hibiki thought it was kind of cute how a little moan would escape Ryoma's lips every once in a while.

But all of this was so overwhelming for Hibiki, whose cock began leaking precum. He moans out yet again, putting his free arm over his eyes as tears start pricking from them.

“Ryoma! Ahhhhhh...ohhhh...I'm getting...close...a-aaaah~”

Ryoma ceases jerking Hibiki off, sliding his arms behind the kinshi knight's back and looking at him intently.

“D-do you want it in or out?”

“P-please, Ryoma! I-i-inside...PLEASE! C-cum inside me...” Hibiki cries, grasping Ryoma's shoulders and waiting desperately for release.

“Okay, okay. Give me a—ngh...minute. I'm—GH...n-not quite there yet...”

It seemed like a mere second, but Hibiki shouted Ryoma's name and finally came with a strangled cry, his cum shooting out of his spent cock, and landing on his chest and stomach. And at almost the same time, Ryoma did as well, grunting and filling Hibiki with his essence. The samurai rode out both of their orgasms, his thrusts becoming slower and slower until coming to a complete stop.

Both catch their breath before Hibiki feels Ryoma pull out.

“Are...are you feeling okay?”

“Yes, Ryoma......By the way, you should clean up.”

“I suppose I should.”

“Well, then. I'll be taking my leave while you wash yourself off. I'll see you tomorrow at the ceremony.”

“Why?”

“I don't know. Natural instinct.”

“Hibiki. The last thing that I want is for you to walk out on me after we make love. Please stay here.” Ryoma grabs his nightgown from off the floor, putting it back on. “I'll only be a few minutes.”

-*-*-*-

After Ryoma came back, he sees Hibiki on the bed lying down on his side in a seductive manner. The pastel-haired knight looked at him and smiled. “Hello, love.”

“How do you feel?”

“I feel fine, thank you.” Hibiki's smile looks a bit forced, and that's because he can feel Ryoma's cum dripping out of him. “So, what's next?”

“I think we both need some well-deserved sleep, don't you think?” Ryoma lays down on the bed, putting the covers over him and Hibiki.

Hibiki smiles, this time looking more sincere (but not by much). “Yes. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Do you want to cuddle?”

“Cuddle? Oh...okay.”

-*-*-*-

The next morning, Hibiki wakes up next to a still-sleeping Ryoma, who is snoring loudly and has his arm wrapped tightly around the kinshi knight's waist, holding him close.

Hibiki tries to get out of bed, but Ryoma pulls him in again and mumbles “No...stay...”

“Ryoma. Let go of me.”

Ryoma sits up and chuckles warmly. “You're right. This is a big day and we should all prepare. I was just joking around.”

“By the way...” Hibiki leans and kisses Ryoma on the cheek “...Thank you for everything you've done for me...”

-*-*-*-

The ceremony and the nationwide celebration was extravagant like most Hoshidan celebrations, and during said event, Ryoma had announced his marriage to Hibiki, which sent...well...mixed reactions, but it wouldn't matter anyways. Their marriage and Hibiki's crowning as “queen” would go down in history as Hoshido's first same-sex pair of rulers, and Hibiki was actually kind of glad that he didn't have to cause any bloodshed in his pursuit of Ryoma's heart.

Bette had decided to return to Nohr to open up a restaurant or perhaps marry into royalty, and that she did. Many months later, news came around that she had married King Xander, thus becoming queen of Nohr. Jin had followed her back to her home country, starting a new life by fulfilling Bette's dream of having a restaurant for her. He went on to marry Charlotte, and had a son with her named Aoi. Meanwhile, the king and queen of Nohr had two boys named Siegbert and James.

Koji was crowned king of Valla, his husband Kaze going with him, but his wife and secondary spouse Reina opted to stay in Hoshido. They already had two daughters; Kana and Midori, Kana actually being Reina's child.

As for the new king and “queen” of Hoshido, they had a son and a daughter, whose names were Shiro and Ibuki.

Hibiki knew from day one that he was the only one that should have Ryoma, and nobody else.

 

Because King Ryoma was his most prized posession, no matter what anyone says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used google translate for the japanese lines im sorry but if its any consolation i tried using more basic lines so the sentences are at least somewhat accurate :Y
> 
> this was originally supposed to be an ambiguous-path fic but i like revelations because all the royals live and almost everyones safe and happy in the end ^_^ yaaaay


End file.
